


Switching Roles

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sounding, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is tired of being the leader for the day. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are more than happy to take charge.





	Switching Roles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



Hiccup knocked on the twins’ door, hoping they were home, and hoping that they’d be accomodating of his current needs. They were usually open to what he wanted, so they should be this time. If they weren’t though, that was perfectly fine. Hiccup would just wait for another time.

As was usual, they answered the door together. Their faces lit up when they saw him.

“Hiccup, my man, nice to see you!” Ruffnut gave him a playful punch on the arm.

“Yeah. How’s our favorite boss doing?” Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup blushed a little at the word “boss”. That’s what he was actually here about… sort of.

“Can I come in?” Hiccup asked a little sheepishly.

“Dude, of course,” Ruffnut said, and the twins stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind him.

“So, what brings you to our humble abode?” Tuffnut asked, going to lean against a table.

“You guys aren’t busy, are you?” Hiccup shifted his legs a little. He was surprised that the twins hadn’t noticed the problem he was having between them. Or, maybe they had and were playing around with him. They liked to do that.

“Can always make time for you, Hiccup. Even when it’s a little hard.” Ruffnut gave him a wink. So she’d noticed, but it was unclear whether or not Tuffnut had. 

Hiccup was always awkward starting these out, though he was dating both of the twins. 

“Well, uh, I was thinking I could give up being the boss today?” Hiccup asked. “You know, um, the way we do it.”

“Ah.” Tuffnut came over. “Hiccup Haddock. Tired of being the leader today, huh?” He came over, nodding his head. He leaned one arm on Hiccup’s shoulder. “Sis, what do we usually do for that?” His voice sounded like he actually didn’t know. Classic Tuffnut.

“Well, I guess it’s up to Hiccup,” Ruffnut said. She came over and kissed him on the cheek. She snaked her hand down to fondle him through his pants, making his breath hitch. “Or this.”

“Whoa, dude!” Tuffnut looked down, laughed. “Hard already, huh?”

“I was thinking of it on the way over,” Hiccup admitted, his face red.

Tuffnut huffed. “Well, I know exactly what we do for that. You’ve got enough time free, right?”

Hiccup nodded, and then Tuffnut kissed him on the mouth, stroking his cheek. Hiccup hummed into it as Ruffnut gave him a small squeeze.

“And look: he even took his armor off beforehand!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “Thanks for making our job easier, Hiccup.”

“Our job?” Tuffnut pulled away. “No, no.  _ We’re  _ the bosses today. He’s undressing for us.” He patted Hiccup on the chest before pulling away. “Okay, mon ami. Off those clothes come.”

Hiccup chuckled a little “Okay.” He bent over and took off his boot, then pulled his tunic off and tossed it across a chair. The twins were just nodding approvingly, and next he reached for his pants.

“No touching yourself when those come off,” Tuffnut ordered. “That pretty cock’s just for us.”

“Yes, sir.” Hiccup was easily and comfortably falling into the role that he took on sometimes with the twins. He found that it could be relieving to not be the leader all the time, to even have his control handed to somebody else. Even if what they did with it wasn’t always physically relaxing, it did mentally relax him in a strange way. It just felt so good to pretend that he didn’t have any duties and leadership tasks that he had to accomplish. It felt so good to hand that off to somebody else and let himself be ordered around.

“Safeword same as before?” Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup nodded. He’d only ever had to occasionally use the safeword with the twins. They knew just how far they could push him, how to test his limits, but how to bring him back down after and calm him. The experience was always exhilarating. 

Once Hiccup was naked, the twins came over, giving him appraising looks, hands running up and down his body without touching him where he really wanted to be touched, teasing him. He tasted Ruffnut’s mouth first, and then Tuffnut’s again. Ruffnut pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, caressing his throat with one hand. They never strangled or asphyxiated him, (he wasn’t into that), but just the threat of it made his heart race.

“Have you been good?” Tuffnut asked once he pulled away from his mouth.

“By good, do you mean that I finished making all my maps before coming here?” Hiccup questioned.

“That definitely counts,” Tuffnut said. It was his turn to caress Hiccup’s throat, and Hiccup hummed at it. “I was asking because good boys get a treat.”

Hiccup knew what he was talking about, and he really didn’t mind. He’d become good at taking cock into his throat. Tuffnut had given him plenty of practice.

Ruffnut patted Hiccup on the rear. “While you do that I’ll go get everything ready.”

That excited Hiccup and his cock twitched. He wondered what the twins had planned for him today. 

He’d find out soon. At the moment, Tuffnut was directing him down onto his knees in front of him, and Hiccup licked his lips in anticipation. He liked giving his partners pleasure, and this would certainly do that for Tuffnut, who was pulling his cock from his pants. Hiccup leaned forward, took it into his mouth, and Tuffnut pet him on the head.

“There you go. That’s it.”

Hiccup bobbed his head over the first few inches of him, looked up at Tuffnut under his lashes because he knew he liked that, and Tuffnut moaned, dug his fingers into his hair.

Hiccup decided he was going to take his time with Tuffnut’s cock. He pulled off of him, took ahold of the base, and licked the underside of him. He was a good size, and Hiccup loved how hard he was in his hand, how he throbbed at his touch. He made a sound as if he was tasting something delicious as he licked him over and then sucked on the head. Tuffnut groaned, and Hiccup felt the scratch of his nails in his scalp. 

“Yeah, that’s it, babe,” Tuffnut breathed, his voice gravelly. “Up for taking me in all the way?”

“Mm,” Hiccup hummed in affirmation. Tuffnut pressed both hands into Hiccup’s head to control the pace he moved forward at, and that just made Hiccup’s arousal burn even hotter. He choked a little as Tuffnut’s length touched the back of his throat, but quelled his gag reflex, and Tuffnut continued till Hiccup had his nose pressed into his pubic hair. Tuffnut just held him there, admiring how he looked with his cock in his throat.

“You look so good like this.” Tuffnut released him with one hand to stroke his face. “So, so good.  _ Mm… _ ”

Hiccup patted Tuffnut’s thigh to let him know that he needed to breathe, and instantly, Tuffnut let go of him, let him pull off of his cock and gulp in air. That’s what Hiccup loved about the twins. They never did anything he didn’t want them to do or made him do anything he didn’t like. If he needed to breathe, they’d let him breathe.

Though, he didn’t take a long break. His mouth soon found Tuffnut’s cock again, and he steadily took him in and out of his throat, wanting to give Tuffnut as much pleasure as he could. His other hand went up to play with his balls, but Tuffnut commandingly slapped his hand away.

“When I cum, I’m cumming in your ass,” Tuffnut told him, and Hiccup moaned at the thought of that, his voice muffled by Tuffnut’s length. He loved being fucked in the ass by his boyfriend, hopefully while he was also fucking Ruffnut. The twins liked to put him in the middle of them and have sex with him that way. Hiccup certainly didn’t mind.

“I’ve got the ropes all set up,” Ruffnut said from the direction of the bed. Hiccup wanted to look, but Tuffnut hadn’t given him permission.

“Good.” Tuffnut pushed Hiccup’s head away. “Hiccup, be good and go lay down on your back.”

“Yes, sir.” Hiccup got off to referring to the twins as being above him in status. He also liked the reverse, but right now, he needed this, needed to forget that he was their leader. He got up, and was pleased to find Ruffnut naked when he turned around. She was standing by the bed, ready to restrain him to the headboard, and he was eager for it, excited for what would happen when he was restrained. He went to the bed and laid down on his back, raised his arms, and Ruffnut began tying up his right wrist while Tuffnut tied up the other. Then Tuffnut was tugging off his clothes and tossing them out of the way. Hiccup loved seeing the twins naked. Both of them had beautiful bodies, and he felt that he was privileged to see and feel them.

“Now, I bet your poor cock wants some attention, doesn’t it?” Ruffnut asked. “Look at it. Still hard even though no one’s touched it. What a good cock you’ve got, Hiccup.”

“Thank you,” Hiccup breathed, as turned on as ever, eager for what they would do to him.

“But I haven’t gotten any attention either,” Ruffnut said, and she jutted her hips forward, rubbed at herself with two fingers. “Can you fix that, Hiccup?”

“Yes, boss.” He’d referred to Ruffnut as “ma’am” one time, but she hadn’t really liked it, and wanted to be called boss instead.

“Good.” That was all the warning Hiccup got before Ruffnut was straddling his face, her scent heady in his nostrils. She settled right down on him, and Hiccup went to work with his mouth. He gave her open-mouthed kisses, ran his tongue all along her slit and inside of her, rubbed at her clit with his nose. It was a little hard to breathe, but not to the point that he needed her to get off of him. It was only fair that he pleasured Ruffnut like this as well.

Hiccup made a noise against her as Tuffnut took his neglected cock into his hands, began stroking it. It wasn’t long before he felt something cold and wet poking at his slit, and it made him jump.

“Sorry, babe,” Tuffnut said. “The rods are kind of cold right now. You still want it in you?”

Hiccup had no way of replying. All he could do was make a sound against Ruffnut, and that made Ruffnut moan.

“Do it,” Ruffnut breathed. “The sounds he’s making are so good.”

Hiccup gave a muffled cry against Ruffnut’s cunt as Tuffnut slowly slid the rod into him. At first he’d thought it strange to have something in his cock, still did a little, but gods did it feel  _ good.  _ It was a strange kind of loveliness, a sweet burning that was almost painful. He went back to work at Ruffnut, sighing into her. Tuffnut steadily stroked his cock as he slid the rod deep into him, and Hiccup gasped when it touched his prostate.

“’Scuse me,” Ruffnut said as Hiccup panted. “Did I say you could stop?”

Hiccup groaned at the attention Tuffnut was giving him, then went back to working at Ruffnut in way of an answer. She rocked her hips into him as he kissed and licked at her clit, rested her hands on the pillow beside his head. 

“Yeah, Hiccup.” She rocked on him harder. “That’s it. Good boy.”

Tuffnut pulled the rod from Hiccup’s cock, then slowly pushed it back down, and Hiccup squirmed, pulled a little on his restraints. He wanted to do something with his hands, but he didn’t know what. He was panting against Ruffnut, lapping at her with his tongue, loving the taste of her.

“Tuffnut, make him moan again,” Ruffnut panted.

That resulted in leaving the rod in him and pumping him hard and fast. Hiccup’s cock was absolutely burning with pleasure, inside and out, and he loved it, gave Ruffnut more of what she wanted.

“ _ Yes. _ Use that pretty mouth you’ve got.  _ Ungh! _ ”

Ruffnut was getting really into it, grinding herself down against Hiccup’s mouth, and Hiccup did his best to please her, pressing his tongue flat against her and running it hard over her genitals. Then he lapped gingerly at her clit, found the nub with his lips, and sucked on it.

“Right there, Hiccup! Right there!”

It wasn’t long before Ruffnut came hard. She grunted and moaned, rubbing herself against his face, and Hiccup did his best to lick up her juices. They moaned together as Tuffnut kept up what he was doing to his cock.

Eventually, Ruffnut relaxed, slid down to sit on his chest, trying to catch her breath. Hiccup liked the way her heaving chest made her breasts look. Her nipples were taut, and he wondered if he’d get to put his mouth on those too.

“Mm, you’re a good boy, Hiccup,” Ruffnut praised. She ran her fingers over his face, collecting her essence that had slathered around his mouth. She held out her fingers, and, knowing what she wanted, Hiccup obediently licked and sucked on them, moaning at what Tuffnut was doing to his cock. He was playing with the rod again, sliding it in and out of him.

“Tuff, get him a bigger rod,” Ruffnut said. “He can handle more.”

Hiccup burned in anticipation as Tuffnut pulled the rod from him and Ruffnut removed herself from his chest. She stroked her hands over his body as Tuffnut stood from the bed and took another, wider rod from the nightstand. 

“You got any precum for me?” Tuffnut asked, kneeling between Hiccup’s legs. He stroked a finger around the head of his cock, and in response, out trickled exactly what Tuffnut was looking for. He patted Hiccup’s cock like it had done a good job, then took the precum onto his finger and slicked the rod up with it. Hiccup was watching eagerly, mouth open in heavy pants.

Hiccup tilted his head back as the rod was pushed into him. It stretched and burned, but at the same time there was that deep pleasure that he knew could only come from something being inside him like this. He arched into the rod, and that seemed to give Tuffnut an idea.

“You like that?” he asked. “You wanna fuck the rod?”

“Yes,” Hiccup gasped out.

“Go ahead and do it, then. I’ll just hold it here for you.”

Hiccup grunted and began doing as Tuffnut had said. He liked how now he could take it at his own pace, have the rod move in him as fast or as slow as he wanted it to.

“There you go,” Tuffnut encouraged. “Get that in your cock.”

Ruffnut began playing with both of Hiccup’s nipples and Hiccup moaned, writhing on the bed. He curved up into her as she pinched each nipple, bringing him such sweet pain that just shot down to his cock as pleasure. He was adoring this.

He began to fuck the rod harder as Ruffnut leaned her head down to kiss his exposed neck as she kept playing with his nipples. Hiccup was sensitive on his neck and all the places he was being touched, and he felt like he was going to cum soon.

“Am I allowed to cum?” Hiccup asked.

At that, Tuffnut took him by the hips, shoved them down, and then used one hand to push the rod deep into him. “Not until you’re begging for it.” He stroked at his cock with one hand, then began massaging his balls with the other. Pleasure was arcing through Hiccup’s body, and he was moaning louder at all the attention being given to him. He was close. He could feel it.

“Oh gods,  _ please _ .”

“More begging,” Ruffnut ordered.

“Please, please! Please let me cum!” Hiccup was breathing hard, his stomach sucking in with it, his cock absolutely on fire. He felt like he should have been cumming, like he would have been had the rod not been driven so deep. His voice turned into desperate whines.

“ _ Ple-ease!  _ Please!” Yep, he definitely would have reached orgasm if not for the rod. His cock just grew more sensitive with each second that passed, burning to the point that he almost couldn’t stand it. He liked having his limits pushed like this though, liked the feeling of his orgasm being denied like this. He knew it would make it all the better once he did climax.

“Please, please, please! Let me cum, let me cum!  _ Agh-ha!  _ Please let me cum! Please!”

Finally, his begging paid off. Tuffnut pulled the rod from him, and Hiccup was allowed to let his climax crash over him. He yelled with it, and _gods_ , Tuffnut was working him through it with his hand. Hiccup twisted up into him, moaning out his relief and his pleasure.

His relief didn’t last long though. His cock was done, too sensitive now, trying to soften, but Tuffnut kept up with touching him, and Ruffnut was still playing with his nipples, which ached with sensitivity. It all hurt in the most spectacular way, and Hiccup thrashed against them, pulled on his bonds, sobbing. Ruffnut reached a hand down and squeezed his balls, and his voice climbed into a shriek. As they went on, he considered using his safeword, but just as he was about to shout it out, they stopped.

Hiccup fell back onto the bed, sweating, breathing hard, pleasure and pain tingling throughout his body. He closed his eyes, rested his head back against the pillow.

He wasn’t given much of a reprieve. There were hands on his cock again: Ruffnut’s, stroking it tenderly.

“Your cock is so good, Hiccup. Can it get hard for us again?”

“Not… not right now,” Hiccup panted. “Give me a bit.”

“Aw, come on. Be good for us, Hiccup,” Tuffnut said. His mouth landed on the head of his cock, and Hiccup groaned in agony, squirming, but there was nothing he could do to escape the twins. They were being gentle with his cock, taking turns stroking it and kissing it, doing the same to his balls, but right after his orgasm, the attention hurt like all Hel. Again, he considered using his safeword, but he also wanted to see just how far he could push himself.

The twins gave up coaxing it back to hardness. 

“Ah, it’s no use,” Ruffnut said in disappointment. She went and began untying Hiccup’s wrist. “Hiccup, once you’re untied, get on your hands and knees.”

“Ooh, are we gonna spank him?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yes we are,” Ruffnut responded with a smirk. “He deserves it after not getting his cock hard for us.”

“Hey, you know I can’t help that!” Hiccup cried.

“We know,” Tuffnut told him. “This is just fun. But, you know, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“No, I want to,” Hiccup said. “I just think the reason is silly.”

“Too bad,” Ruffnut told him, flicking some hair out of Hiccup’s face now that she’d finished with the ropes. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Hiccup did so, breathing hard, bracing himself for when he would be hit. It didn’t matter that he’d braced himself for it though. He jumped and yelped when Ruffnut’s hand connected with his ass in a hard slap. Then Tuffnut’s hand hit the other cheek with the same amount of force. They alternated hitting him like that till his cock hardened again. He blushed at the fact that being spanked was a turn on for him, but they seemed to like that it was.

“Okay, Hiccup, just stay right there,” Tuffnut ordered. Hiccup shivered when he heard a cork being taken off of a jar. Oil. He was about to be fingered.

“Wait,” Ruffnut said. “Before you do that, I wanna tie up his cock.”

“Why?” Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut stroked a hand over his red and bruising ass, making him hiss out a breath. “Because I don’t want you cumming when my brother fucks you.” She leaned forward, nibbled at his ear, and Hiccup let his jaw drop in a soft moan. “That’s going to be just for me.”

Hiccup eagerly nodded his head, and so soon he was again positioned on his back, though the position wasn’t comfortable on his sore ass. Tuffnut caressed one of his thighs as Ruffnut pumped his cock. Then she was taking a cord and securing it tight around his balls and the base of his cock, almost to the point of pain, but not quite, just teasing on the edge of it. 

“There we go.” Ruffnut patted his balls approvingly, and Hiccup bucked into it. “Tuff, he’s all yours.”

Oh gods, Hiccup liked hearing that, liked the thought of briefly belonging to Tuffnut. Something about it was awfully arousing.

“You guys are gonna fuck me together at some point, right?” Hiccup checked.

“Of course, Hiccup.” Tuffnut leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. “Now be good and roll over.”

Hiccup did so, relieved to not be putting pressure on his ass anymore, sure that he’d have bruises for a few days. It was uncomfortable laying on his cock though, especially with the way it was tied. It was a kind of sensual discomfort though, one he rather liked.

Hiccup sighed as Tuffnut rubbed two fingers coated in oil over his rim. Then he was pouring some of the liquid on him, rubbing that on him as well. Hiccup loved being stimulated here, especially inside, and soon Tuffnut was doing just that, gently pushing one finger into him.

“How’s that?” Tuffnut checked.

Hiccup clenched around him to show his pleasure. “Good, Tuff. Keep going.”

Tuffnut began slowly sliding his finger in and out of him, and Hiccup moaned at the action, shifted backwards towards him. He got his knees underneath himself and lifted his lower half, wanting to be closer to Tuffnut.

“Yeah. Show me that pretty ass.” Tuffnut was definitely approving of the motion.

Tuffnut slid in a second finger, began fucking him with it as well, and Hiccup bowed his head against his arm. He hadn’t even touched his prostate and this was so good.

“Want me to touch your good spot?” Tuffnut’s voice was a little teasing.

“ _ Yeah. _ ”

“Do you?”

“Fuck yes, Tuff! Quit playing around!” Hiccup didn’t think he could take this much longer without his prostate being stimulated.

Tuffnut curled his fingers down, and with a little searching, found the exact spot. Hiccup shuddered and a deep moan welled from his chest. 

“Oh, yeah, Tuff, do that to him again.” Ruffnut’s voice, sounding awfully pleased. Hiccup glanced over to see her leaning against the table, a hand working between her legs. He didn’t blame her. He’d be touching himself at the spectacle too.

Tuffnut rubbed at his prostate again and Hiccup let loose a pleased cry. When he kept it up, all he could do was sigh and moan. He wanted to cum from it, but he couldn’t with the cord around his cock. He throbbed almost painfully, ached for it, burned, but his climax wouldn’t come. 

“Mm…  _ Ah…  _ T-Tuff, you gonna fuck me now?”

“Hey, I’m the boss, remember?” Tuffnut spanked him, and Hiccup jumped at the flash of pain, gave a cry. Then he dissolved into more moans as Tuffnut fucked him with his fingers, shaking underneath him.

Hiccup began rotating his hips, desperate for stimulation on his cock, for the cord to come off, for his climax. He let himself moan loudly and show his desperation. 

“Oh Thor, please fuck me,” Hiccup gasped out. He’d get to cum after Tuffnut fucked him. Ruffnut was going to let him cum.

Tuffnut gave him no answer, just kept working away with his fingers. Hiccup clenched around him, simulating an orgasm.

“ _ Please…  _ Please fuck me.”

“Do you need it?” Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup hurriedly nodded. “I need it. Oh fuck, I need it!”

“How bad?”

Hiccup groaned despairingly. “Tuff, if you don’t- if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to die.”

“Oh, so dramatic. Fine. I’ll fuck you.”

Hiccup was losing all composure, sobs bubbling up from his throat. “Yes, yes! Thank you!”

Tuffnut removed his fingers from him, rubbed over his back as he shook. 

“Ruff, move from the table. I fancy bending him over it.”

Ruffnut huffed in frustration, but moved away from the table, to the side where she could still watch. Tuffnut took Hiccup’s hand and led him over to the table, then put a hand on his back and pressed his front flat against it so that his backside was exposed. Hiccup shivered in anticipation, gripped at the edges of the table to brace himself.

Tuffnut rubbed the head of his cock against Hiccup’s ready hole, and Hiccup pushed his ass backwards, trying to get him in him, but Tuffnut kept teasing him by not going in.

“Tuffnut, gods, you said you’d fuck me!”

“Did I?” Tuffnut asked, pretending to be oblivious. “Maybe I didn’t hear it the first time.”

“ _ Fuck  _ me, Tuff!”

“Oh, there it is!” And like that, Tuffnut was pushing into him. Hiccup moaned at the sensation, laid the left side of his face against the table, shut his eyes. Tuffnut began gently rocking into him, and Hiccup loved it, but he wanted more.

“Harder,” he gasped.

“You’re not the leader today, Hiccup,” Tuffnut said. “Which means I get to do whatever I want with you.”

Hiccup groaned, partly in pleasure and partly in despair. Tuffnut was going deep with his strokes, brushing his prostate with each one, and powerful pleasure thrummed through him. He clutched hard at the table, panting and moaning.

A hand in his hair: Ruffnut’s. She stroked through his hair, over his back, even his ass. 

“Please,” Hiccup begged. He wanted it harder, faster. The sooner Tuffnut finished, the sooner he would get to climax. 

“Sh, Hiccup,” Ruffnut told him, rubbing a finger over his parted lips. “Be a good boy and let Tuff fuck you the way he wants.”

Hiccup whined, but that was his only protest.

It went on, and Hiccup didn’t know how Tuffnut had so much self control. He’d so far kept up the same slow rhythm, giving Hiccup pleasure, enough to drive him mad, but not enough to truly fulfill either of them. Hiccup’s muscles strained as he attempted to stay still and not just slam Tuffnut onto the floor and ride him to his content. Tuffnut’s hands were clamped around his hips, Ruffnut’s on his wrists to keep him on the table. He was practically crying he wanted it so bad.

And then it happened. Tuffnut slammed into him, fulfilling that awful, primal need, and Hiccup cried out while Tuffnut growled. Hiccup loved the sound, and Tuffnut made more as he pulled back and drove hard into him again. He was still slow, but he was working on driving himself hard and deep. After a few times of that, he was really moving, fast, hard, pounding him and giving him everything he needed. Hiccup clenched his hands into fists, moaning loudly, not caring who heard him. He was loving this.

Hiccup sighed in relief when Tuffnut spilled his seed into him. He wanted to cum, and Ruffnut would fulfill that for him. Hiccup wanted to be inside her so badly the thought made his cock twitch.

The twins let him up from the table, and then Ruffnut was on him, kissing him, hand going right for his cock. Hiccup whimpered into her mouth, took a hip in one hand and cupped her face with the other. His making out was sloppy, interspersed with harsh breaths and needy moans. She was stroking him so slowly it was driving him crazy.

Ruffnut pulled away from his mouth, leaned into his ear. 

“I liked seeing you get fucked by my brother.” Her voice was low and terribly arousing. “You like it in the ass, don’t you?”

“I do,” Hiccup panted.

Ruffnut’s other hand trailed up and down over his back, and Hiccup made a sound in his throat, loving the touching. Then there were more hands on him. Tuffnut had come over and was stroking him as well. 

“Tuff, do you think he’s going to be able to stay standing for this?” Ruffnut asked.

“Nah. He’ll probably get all weak in the knees. Better if he lies down.”

Ruffnut’s voice was commanding with her next words, and it sent a wave of need and pleasure through Hiccup. “Get on the floor. Lay on your side.”

Hiccup scrambled to do so, and then the twins were sandwiching him between them, Ruffnut in front and Tuffnut in back. They were stroking all over his body, touching him everywhere save for the places where he really wanted to be touched.

“Does your cock wanna be touched?” Ruffnut crooned.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, you must be aching for it,” Ruffnut continued. She brought her hands to his nipples, began pinching them and playing with them. As she did that, Tuffnut slid two fingers into place inside of him, crooked them against his prostate, making precum trickle from his used slit. Hiccup moaned. He wanted to move, but wasn’t sure which way to. His cock was pressed against Ruffnut’s stomach, and if he moved forward he would get stimulation there, but then he would lose the touch to his prostate. Somehow, he remained still.

Tuffnut took his hip with his other hand, began rather firmly rubbing at his prostate. Hiccup moaned, grabbed onto Ruffnut, who was still playing with his nipples, to brace himself. He wanted to cum, but the cord around his genitals was too tight, blocking him from it. 

“You wanna fuck me?” Ruffnut asked, giving him a particularly hard pinch.

Hiccup gave a cry, then nodded. He wanted nothing more than to bury his cock in her wet heat and be satisfied.

Ruffnut stopped playing with his nipples, took his left hand off of her, and folded his fingers so that only two weren’t pressing against his palm. She kissed his fingers, then met his gaze with a sultry look that made him shudder. 

“You’re allowed to fuck me with these for now.”

“Yes, boss.”

Ruffnut lifted her leg, rested her knee at his hip so that she was open to him. Hiccup put his hand in that lovely place she was opening up to him, found her entrance, and slid his fingers inside. Ruffnut sighed and bucked into him, and Hiccup moaned at what her brother was doing to him. It was hard to focus on anything but that, the long fingers inside of him caressing at the sweet spot in his core. He closed his eyes, whimpering, and began slowly fucking Ruffnut with his fingers, not wanting to hurt her.

“Imagine that that’s your cock,” she panted into his ear. She wrapped her arms around him to clutch on tight. She squeezed herself around his fingers. “Just imagine that. Nice and soft and  _ hot.  _ It would soothe your aching.”

“Ruffnut, please.” Hiccup rocked his hips now, bumping Tuffnut’s fingers into his prostate, fucking himself on them. He was burning with the peak of pleasure, fire roaring through his veins, but it couldn’t be released. It was just pent up and burning away at him. 

“Getting deep inside of me,” Ruffnut continued, and Hiccup let out a low, throaty moan. “Nice and deep.”

“ _ Please! _ ” Hiccup writhed between the twins, desperate for orgasm, but it wouldn’t come. He was stuck in an inferno, and the twins were only fanning it. He fucked Ruffnut faster with his fingers, and the way she moaned made his cock throb so hard it was painful. He felt like he was swollen to bursting. He wanted her to be making that sound because of his cock, but all he could do was grind against her stomach.

“Ah, I suppose you’ve earned it. What do you think, Tuff?” Ruffnut looked over Hiccup’s shoulder to consult with her brother.

“I’d say so.” Tuffnut lightly patted his ass, which was on the way to bruising. He withdrew his fingers from him, and then Hiccup felt the head of his cock against his hole. Ruffnut had brought her hands down, was massaging Hiccup’s balls, and his fingers slipped out of her as he lost all focus, lights flashing behind his eyelids.

“Yeah, probably.” Ruffnut sucked a little on Hiccup’s lower lip, bounced his balls in her hand. “I’m going to untie this, and when I do, you’re not going to cum. If you do, you’ll be punished. Understand?”

“Yes, boss.”

Hiccup tried to take deep breaths to calm himself as Ruffnut began untying the cord. He moaned deeply once it was gone, feeling like a huge pressure had been released. Then she was stroking him in all the places the rope has been, her finger barely touching, and Hiccup couldn’t breathe. 

Tuffnut suddenly plunged into him and he gasped, arched forward. As he did so, Ruffnut took his cock and pushed it into her.

“ _Ahh…_ _Yes._ ” The heat. Oh gods, the heat. And the slickness of her, the feeling of her walls around him, gripping him, holding him and promising him pleasure.

Tuffnut pulled back, then thrusted forward, pushing Hiccup farther into Ruffnut till it felt like his balls were pressing to get in. He clutched her tight, and she did the same to him with a moan. For a moment they stayed like that, and then they started their rhythm.

Hiccup pulled back as Tuffnut went forward, meeting him in a place of bliss. As Tuffnut was moving back to prepare his next thrust, Hiccup would move into Ruffnut. The friction of both was sweet, almost too much. Sensual moans filled the air.

As time went on, the pace grew faster, and Hiccup adored the sound of fleshing slapping flesh and the moans that would accompany each hard thrust, his and the twins.’ They each held a hand over his arm, and when Hiccup looked, he saw that their fingers were interlocked, and he found it sweet that despite the sexual nature of what was happening, they were still acting as siblings and holding hands during it. Hiccup was privileged that they didn’t mind witnessing the other taking part in sex acts, that they were willing to take him and pleasure him together, almost as one. Hiccup hadn’t known how it would work dating both twins, but he hadn’t thought he would ever get both of them at the same time, but here he was, stuck between their bodies and at their mercy.

Hiccup came first, body more than ready to after everything he’d been put through. He shouted, dug his nails into Ruffnut’s back, hugging her close. His muscles rippled around Tuffnut’s cock, and both twins just kept going through it, having Hiccup fall over the peak of pleasure and decadence. He moaned loudly as aftershocks rattled his body.

It became too much, the pleasure building and building until it was sweet agony. Hiccup screamed, arched between them, his body frozen with anguish save for the shudders running through it. Everything  _ hurt.  _ It was too much. But he could take it.

Or could he? He considered using his safeword, calling it quits right now.

“You’re doing so good, Hiccup,” Tuffnut crooned.

“So good for us,” Ruffnut put in.

That changed Hiccup’s mind, made him realize that he didn’t have to use his safeword. He could get through this as long as he was allowed to scream out his anguish. No one stopped him from releasing his voice. Knowing the twins, they probably liked the sounds of his suffering.

They came at exactly the same time, Tuffnut spilling into him and Ruffnut clenching tight around him. Hiccup shrieked, convulsing, feeling like he was going to pass out.

It was over. The twins moved from his body, and Hiccup went limp on his back save for his heavy breathing. Ruffnut and Tuffnut remained close, laying beside him.

“Is that what you wanted, Hiccup?” Tuffnut asked. He carded fingers through his sweaty hair. Hiccup could only nod, trying to recuperate from what had just happened. He felt like his nerves were singing and blocking out his thoughts.

“Good.” Ruffnut was stroking his hair on the other side. “Now it’s time for us to take care of you.”

  
  


They got him into a hot bath. Hiccup was sore after everything, and the water felt good on his muscles and the other spent parts of his body. He didn’t even have to do any of the work, as they washed his body and hair for him. Then they dried him off and got him over to the bed.

Hiccup napped while the twins cleaned themselves off, absolutely spent. He was woken by hands massaging his shoulders and fingers braiding his hair.

“Mm.” He smiled lazily, feeling relaxed. 

“How are you feeling?” Ruffnut asked him. She was the one putting braids in his hair.

“Lovely,” Hiccup responded. He sighed. He felt much more relaxed than he had when he’d first knocked on their door. He’d needed this: the release from control and power. Power could be exhausting sometimes, and it felt good to be reminded that despite it he was still human, that he could feel both pleasure and pain and be put in his place by it.

Tuffnut’s hands ran down over his naked back. “Excellent,” he said. Ruffnut was now stroking Hiccup’s left wrist, soothing the marks from the rope.

They stroked and massaged all over his body, working out tightness in his muscles and soothing every part of him. That included his cock, which was a little marked up from the cord, and sore from the overstimulation. Their hands were gentle on him there, loving, very different from the hard strokes he’d received before. They took turns kissing him there, and eventually he climaxed. There was no playing around or denying him, and there was no punishment for it afterwards. He’d loved that, but in the aftermath of it, this was needed and good. Tuffnut wiped him off with a cloth, then began massaging one thigh. Ruffnut was working on the other.

“I love you guys,” Hiccup murmured tiredly.

“Love you too,” the twins said simultaneously. Then he was receiving a gentle kiss on each brow, and that was the last thing Hiccup felt before he fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.


End file.
